


Giustizia infranta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Epic Poetry, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: A seguito delle vicende che hanno visto la liberazione di alcuni colpevoli di femminicidio in un ritorno di fiamma del delitto d'onore, ho deciso di scrivere questa poesia.Tentativo di versi in ottonario, di cui i primi quattro in rima.





	Giustizia infranta

Giustizia infranta

 

Diké, intoccabile dea;

ti macchiano virtuosa dea.

Vergine, piangi da Zeus re,

avvolta nella cenere.

Liberano coloro che

purezza contaminano.


End file.
